Queen of the Underworld
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: Persephone muses on her life, and the false ideas of mortals. One-Shot.


**I Do Not Own Greek Mythology.**

**This idea has been floating in my head for a while, really the only reason I haven't written it down is that I was considering using the idea for another story. As I have had no luck planning that story, I decided to just take the idea and roll with it.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

Persephone sighed as the new _Clash of the Titans _movie finished playing.

Television and movies may be a relatively new invention, but the Queen of the Underworld enjoyed the shows and movies mortals made. The best part was that these shows and movies were short enough for her to watch and finish on breaks, as opposed to books. While the Queen enjoyed a good book, she rarely had the time to sit down and finish one. Still, mortals had such vivid imaginations, and she especially enjoyed their interpretations of what they now thought of as myth.

Even if they got certain details wrong.

Still, she supposed she couldn't really blame them. It wasn't as if she was spoken of much even when worship of her and her family was in its hay-day. Mortals generally didn't like to think of death, and the closest they got to mentioning her actual position was when people spoke of going to Hades.

It was a shame people believed that he was the god of the dead, when it was merely the name of the realm she ruled. And she had no idea where the myth that she was the goddess of spring and Demeter's daughter came about, but at least they mention she is the Queen of the Underworld, even if they got the context wrong.

For one thing, besides having no husband, she was the daughter of Kronos and Rhea, which made her Demeter's sister, her older sister at that.

She was second born, after Hestia.

But of her sisters, she was the only one not afraid of a fight. Well, Hestia was willing to fight, as was Demeter, but Hestia preferred trying to keep the peace and Demeter her garden and plants. Hera was the most lady like of the four, which was one reason why, despite being youngest, she was the patron of women and mothers.

Persephone had been the fighter, the one to spar with both Poseidon and Zeus, and the one to knock Zeus out and kick Poseidon so hard in the testicles that he spoke high for a full decade when they tried sleeping with her.

Needless to say her brothers learned their lesson.

It wasn't until Athena and Artemis came around that she had a woman to spar with regularly. And it was she that taught them both to fight, well, she at least finished their education, teaching them moves no male wanted a woman to know. And it was partially her influence that had them both take vows of chastity.

Not that she didn't want a lover, but she really didn't have time for one.

Zeus ruled the skies, Poseidon the ocean, and she the Underworld. Nothing happened in the sky besides storms, so Zeus had it rather easy. And while Poseidon had the merpeople and underwater life to rule, he didn't have the problem Persephone had.

People were always dying.

This meant that her kingdom kept getting bigger and bigger. Between deaths and the few people that tried for rebirth, if they didn't go to the Fields of Punishment or the Fields of Asphodel (and to be honest, many of those that went to Elysium were content enough not to try for the Isle of the Blest), she had more subjects than either Poseidon or Zeus. And while she did delegate, someone had to give those she mandated to orders. She also had to deal with special cases, preventing attempts to escape the Underworld, maintaining control amongst both her subjects and the dead, and she had to deal with the Olympian Council.

It was a headache, and involved days of paperwork, frequent yelling, and copious amounts of alcohol (watered down of course, the last thing she needed was to end up like the almost constantly soused Dionysus).

Not to mention those time the beings in Tartarus made a ruckus. After dealing with those problems, Persephone needed her strongest liquors and over a hundred bottles of aspirin (marvelous thing the mortals invented, even if it took an insane amount to even affect a goddess, if only she could get Apollo or one of the other medical deities to get off of their lazy asses and make a godly version)

Still, while she would enjoy someone to enjoy eternity with, Persephone was more than content with her lot in life.

At least she was far removed from Zeus and his diva fits.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Please Review and Checkout the Challenges in My Forums and the stories I have up for adoption, posted under the title ****_Please Adopt Me!_**


End file.
